Listening With Your Heart: Part 7 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Shelby and Scott head into uncharted waters. While the cliffhanger just have fun. Maxi gets another surprise


Listening With Your Heart: Part 6  
  
Find your inner-strength; it's your best defence.  
~ May ~  
  
Cuts to the girls dorm  
******************************  
Shelby and Daisy are in there alone.  
Daisy: What's wrong with you and you know you can't put that barrier of yours up now.  
Shelby: I hate it.  
Daisy: What all I know about him is that he was your drug dealer and Maxi's boyfriend, but that's as far as I know other than the fact if somone mentions his name you tense up.   
Shelby: I promised Scott I'd meet him.  
Daisy: Okay.reluctant and still worried.  
Maxi enters stil a little shocked.  
Daisy: How are you? I mean besides the fact of being troubled.  
Maxi: Scared, worried for Shelby, and surprized.  
Daisy: Why are you worried about her?  
Maxi: She'll tell you when she's ready.  
******************************  
Cuts to guys dorm  
Scott: So Danny what did you do to Shelby and Maxi?  
Danny: You mean other than making them high and giving Shelby appiontments if you know what I mean.  
Scott: Normally I would kick the shit out of you or anybody else like that, but I have a date.  
Scott exits.  
Auggie: Newbie you better be glad that he had that date and don't be dissin' her or any of the other gils around here especially Jules and I won't be as nice as Scott.  
danny just thinks to himself maybe I won't be to noce ethier.  
*******************************  
Cuts to kitchen duty.  
Dasiy, Ezra, Juliette and David are in there.  
Jules: Ez how's you and the lucky girl?  
Ezra: We're okay,but we haven't talked in awhile.  
David: nd this would be surprizing to you? sarcastic.  
Juliette: Be nice!  
Daisy: What is with you and being nice 24 hours a day of being nice.  
Juliette:At least I'm not dark and gloomy.  
Daisy: No you're perky and little Miss Sumshine.  
David: Ezra you are such a deewb....  
Ezra: At least I'm not annoying.....  
Daisy: Shut-up Queeny...  
Juliette: You little goth girl  
David proceedes to pick up some flour and aims at Ezra, but misses and hits Daisy.Daisy trys to hit David, but hits Ezra. Ezra proceedes to aim at Daisy,but instead hits Jules until they were in an all out war!!!  
*********************************  
Cuts to woodshead. Scott and Shelby are kissing, but Scott notices Shelby is some where else.  
Scott: Shel, what's wrong?  
Shelby: Does everything always have to be about you?  
Scott: No, I'm asking YOU what's wrong.  
Shelby: Can we just stop fighting and make-up.  
Scott: That's tempting, but what the hell is wrong with you?  
Shelby: I'm sick of always talking about my feelings!  
Scott: Fine!  
Shelby: Wait I just can't tell you yet.  
Scott: When are you going to be able to trust me?  
Shelby: When you stop making it about you!  
Scott: Fine it's about you!  
Shelby; No it's not it's about Danny and Patti!  
Scott; What happened? concerned  
Shelby realizing she let it slip tried to ignore the question.  
Scott: What happened?  
Shelby: He raped her and gave her the last dose of herione her final OD.  
Scott;How did you find out?  
Shelby: I was at thier apartment, Maxi's and his, when I heard something so I walked in the bedroom assuming it was Maxi.  
Scott: Where ws Maxi on the floor with a sringe.  
Shelby cries and huddles into a ball. Scott tries to comfort her.  
*****************************************  
Girls dorm. Nightime.  
Maxi is returning from supper and finds a note.  
Maxi reads it and assumes it's from Ezra.   
Meet me in the forest outside your dorm.  
~ yours truely ~  
Maxi walks out into the forest.  
***************************************  
Cuts back to dorm.  
The girls enter.  
Shelby: Jules could you be anymore dirty. sarcastic  
Jules: It's not my fault Ezra can't aim.  
Shelby notices the empty bed.  
Shelby: Where's Maxi?  
Daisy who had been there.  
Daisy: She left a note saying she was meeting someone and to cover for her.  
Shelby gets alarmed.  
Shelby: did she say who?  
Daisy: No.  
Shelby runs into the night.  
***************************************  
Cuts to forest.  
Maxi: Ezra where are you?  
Danny pops out.  
Maxi: What are you doing here?  
Danny: Waiting for your beautiful body to come bless me with your presence. sarcastic.  
Maxi: What do you want?  
Danny: I want to know why you left me.  
Maxi: You know good and well why I left our "happy home".  
Danny: We were happy.  
Maxi: not without the help of herione.  
Danny: It was good for you. It got rid of those night when you woke me up screaming.  
Shelby comes behind them.  
Selby: Leave her alone!  
Maxi:Shelby it's ok I can handel it.  
Shelby: Go away Max leave hurry and go get help.  
Maxi:Shelby it's fine....  
Shelby: Now!!!  
Maxi leaves and Shelby and Danny are left alone in the night.  
******************************  
Morning.  
Sophie:Get up.  
Shelby: Coffee ready?  
Sophie: What do you think?  
Shelby: No and I won't be getting any for a while, cause it will defect us even more.  
Daisy: Good morning. sarcastic  
Sophie: After breakfast Peter wants to meet you in his office, Maxi.  
Maxi thinks it was about last night.  
Maxi: Ok  
Sophie: You're not in trouble.  
********************************  
Cuts to Peter's office. Knock at the door.  
Peter: Come in.  
Maxi enters and quietly sit s in the chair directly facing Peter.  
Peter: Maxi, your sisters coming to see you and she's bringing her husband, Scott Masters.  
**************************************  
Thank you for your encouraging reviews and the critical ones. I would like to know what you think of Maxi and anyways I can change this story or her for the better. I will be posting sometime this weekend or next week. Agian thank you for all the support!  



End file.
